Deceased
by uyay
Summary: WARNING: Viewer discretion advised! Contains character death. Final goodbye from a certain someone at someones funeral... Read to find out, I don't want to give it away.


_**Warning: viewer discretion advised. Character death. Sad… might make you cry…. maybe not… Read and reveiw XD This is a one shot (One that has no possibility of being continued, unless you give me like a thousand continue reviews. Not to make you give me reviews, but because while this could be continued, I really don't plan on it). Enjoy (as much as you can…..), uyay…..**_

Deceased

"Not long ago, when this happened, she came to us with a startling revelation." He choked on the word 'she'; not able to bring himself to say her name. "She marched through the door, bringing me my tea before I could demand it, and told me she was leaving." He fought with the stingy tears that threatened to fall as his violet eyes looked through the small crowd. "She told me that life's not a fairytale- that no knight in shining armor was going to save her. She told me she was going to quit, because I didn't need her and she couldn't wait knowing she would have to face my rejection at one point.

"I remember that she didn't cry. She didn't seem sad in the slightest.

"I watched as she explained to Monk that she wasn't his sister, just an orphan who had the pleasure of stumbling upon them. As she explained to Ayako that Ayako didn't love her, she loved the charity. As she told Masako that she wasn't a rival, there wasn't a competition to start with. As she wished Jon luck and told him she might see him around the church. As she gave Yasu the pencil he dropped and gave him a small smile. As she gave Lin a surprise hug and told him she was glad they could pretend to be friends despite their heritage.

"I remember her turning to me one last time. Telling me the only time she got to see Gene was over gruesome death scenes, and while that was enough to make any girl swoon, it didn't cut it for her. That therefore the question shouldn't have been 'me or Gene' but 'do you really think I could love someone like you'. I then remember her turning and walking towards the door, only stopping when I protested to tell me to stop, that this was killing her as it was.

"Lastly I remember the cold breeze that washed over us as she opened the door to leave, along with the sorrow as we realized that was it- she was gone. Then I did the only thing a narcissist like me could do. I watched. I watched as she didn't watch both ways. I watched as the car driver stomped on the breaks. I watched as flashing lights came and took her away. Away from us. Away from me."

He looked at their reactions. Monk held Ayako close as she cried into his shirt, and he held back tears of his own. Masako held a black kimono sleeve over her face. Jon clutched at the rosary that hung around his neck. Yasu distracted his depressed self by rubbing away at his glasses. Lin leaned forward; supporting himself with his arms on his lap as he stared at the ground. Modoko rubbed circles on his back, though she herself was biting back tears for the girl she didn't know for long but loved dearly. A few students from her class cried, the sound of their sniffles filling the room.

"But she's right." He forced himself to stand upright as he said the next part. "Life is not a fairytale, and what has happened cannot be undone. So I'll stick to the cold hard facts. She was stupid, a really was a good friend, even if she didn't believe it, and amazing tea maker, and a talented psychic. I can't bring her back, no one can. You can't hear me, but by god if I will let that stop me from telling you what I've wanted to tell you for the longest time now.

"I'm not a knight in shining armor, I never was and I never will be. That was always Gene, just like I was always a narcissist and always will be. Despite this, I love you. I have sense the moment you saw through my smile. I love your tea, your idiocy, everything. I never got a chance to say 'til death do us part', but I lived it every day. And I know what you would say if you could hear this: 'What about England?' Sure I left, but I came back. And even when I was gone I was with you in spirit, if you would have just paid attention. But you're an idiot, of course you didn't!

"And here I am: confessing to the dead. Maybe if you were still alive I could have convinced you to stay, but something tells me you wouldn't have believed me. You always did have a knack for trouble. Speaking of which, stay out of trouble! Because if something does happen, which knowing you it will, I will not force my way into whatever plane you're on and save your sorry arse." He glared at the casket as though she could see it and die a second time from fright.

"I'll say it one last time, for your sake as well as mine. I love you, Mai Taniyama. It didn't die when you did. Gosh, you managed to be pain even past the grave. What a troublesome girl." He ran a hand through his ebony locks and walked off the stage. He continued out of the church, but dropped something on the closed casket on his way.

It was a single white rose with black swirls.

_ "I'll say it one last time, for your sake as well as mine. I love you, Mai Taniyama."_


End file.
